What Ever Happened to: Roach Coach?
by Darknessxxx
Summary: Do you ever find yourself wondering, 'Whatever happens to the other villains in Townsville? Are they just rotting in prison, or what' Well, I offer you the answer to that!


Whatever Happened to: Roach Coach?

Darknessxxx

** Author's Notes: What is it like to be forgotten? Is it worse than being remembered but labeled as 'irrelevant'? Let this story remind you of someone whom you may have forgotten about. Or if you do remember him, you probably never thought to ask 'hey whatever happened to…' In case you have forgotten let me also remind you, I do not own The PowerPuff Girls.**

Townsville Maximum security prison, temporary home to the city's most heinous criminals stood quiet as one of the guards inspected the cells. Though usually a welcome change from the rowdy roaring of the incarcerated criminals, the silence sent shivers down the spine of the guard as he traversed up and down the rows of cages.

He had heard: the rumors, the tales, the reports, and the stories of all the inhabitants of cell block E.

"They're merely biding their time" he muttered to himself. "Just waiting for me to let my guard down, so they can make my move and escape!" a sudden shattering of glass caused him to gasp in gasp in shock. "What was that?!"

He immediately ran to the source of the noise, a seemingly vacant prison cell. Save for a cockroach scurrying away from a broken jar on the floor, the cell was empty.

"Its okay" the guard tried convincing himself. "Whoever used to be in this cell must have had a… a… an ant farm! Yeah that's it" he laughed nervously. "It must have fallen off of the shelf and scattered on the floor… yeah… that's it." Having successfully rationalized the noise, the guard went back to his patrol.

* * *

Outside of the prison, a single figure immerged from a hole in the concrete wall.

"At long last!" it called to the heavens. "I am free of that accursed prison." He shook his fists at the sky, just as streaks of pink, green and blue arced across it. "And now to exact revenge on those who put me in there; The PowerPuff Girls! They shall learn to fear me, Roach Coach! Ahahaha!" his mission clear to him, the insect chased after them.

* * *

"Curse this tiny stature of mine!" Roach Coach complained as he struggled to climb over an alley wall. "Traversing a few kilometers wouldn't be so bad, if only I weren't so small."

"Dumb-b? come on Boomer if you're going to write graffiti at least spell it right!"* An unfamiliar voice caused Roach Coach to fall off the wall and onto the alley floor.

"Who dares disturb the vengeance of the mighty Roach Coach!?" Roach Coach turned furiously towards the offenders, and gasped.

In an adjacent alley stood three figures which he could only define as The PowerPuff Girls, except boys.

"Yeah, who ever heard of being dumb-b?" the green one, echoed the words of their teams red member.

Carefully observing the scene, Roach Coach determined that the two were berating the blue one of the group for his vandalism claiming 'flowers are pretty… dumb'.

_'Hmm, those three resemble The PowerPuff Girls'_ Roach Coach thought. _'And, based on their choice words of graffiti, it would appear they aren't fans of those retched heroes. If they are capable, perhaps I could use them to assist me. But that is only if they prove to be useful.'_

"Hey, who can _spit_ down that plane!?" the red one called out.

"Oh, I can! I can!" the green one answered the call. He snorted loudly, and let spat at the plane.

_'Well that's all I needed to see' _Roach coach thought, as his snot ball narrowly avoided hitting the plane. _'I'm getting them to help me!' _as the three continued their campaign of spitting down a plane, he crossed the street towards them.

"Hey you!" Roach Coach attempted to get the attention of the red one, who he determined was the leader of the group. "How would you like to assist me in taking down The PowerPuff Girls?"

"That's more like it" the red one said, as one of the blue one's shots managed to down the green one. "Boomer, super spitter!"

"Hey listen to me!" Roach Coach shouted at him. "I am offering you the chance to destroy those PowerPuff Girls once and…

"Hey, what do have here?" the red one suddenly noticed Roach Coach, picked him up, and began brandishing him to the others.

"Put me down and once!" Roach Coach demanded.

"Eww! Get it away! Get it away!" the Blue on protested the sight of him.

"What's wrong Boomer? Don't you liked cockaroaches?" the red one taunted, while Roach Coach squirmed against his grip.

"No, I like them just fine" the blue one, Boomer, said.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind..." The red one thrust Roach Coach towards Boomer "Eating it!"

"What?" Roach Coach stammered.

"What?" Boomer said.

"What?" a pair of voices from an ear bud in Boomer's ears said.

"Come on Boomer, eat it!" the red one pressured him.

"No, don't eat me!" Roach Coach pleaded.

"Eat it Bubbles!" the voices from Boomer's ear buds told him.

"Yeah Boomer, eat it" The red one agreed and handed him to Boomer.

"No!" Roach Coach begged, and struggled as much as he could. "Don't eat me! Don't do it! No! No! No!"

Boomer gulped, took Roach Coach, and opened his mouth.

*I can't remember exactly how this conversation went, and I couldn't be bothered to search for the episode, so yeah. And yes I do know they weren't in an alley.


End file.
